That Angel of A Child
by xXKeira-UchyXx
Summary: England wants Canada as his own, but France owns him. America, wanting to do something good, kidnaps Canada and madness ensues. By request! I dont own Hetalia. Romance if you squint. I might do a follow up you want me too.


**GAHHH this is for you~ Magical Requester! ~,~ gursh, this was hell to write Iggy's part...TT****Д****TT...I had to look up what the English say...American is my first language, Canadian being my second (haha and I was born + raised **_**in **__**Canada**_**...O.o that sounded wrong) and Wapanese is third... ENJOY THIS PLEASE!**

_**Italisized - French or speaking on the phone, yah you'll know which it is...and when Mattie is thinking and it's in italics, yah he's thinking in French .**_

**'One noch thing' - Thinking**

**"Two noch things" - Speaking**

**pqpqpq**

He was the cutest thing Arthur had ever seen. Gorgeous blonde locks and feminine body features. But alas, not everyone could have what they wanted. That bloody frog colonized him first. Oh he was absolutely polite, unlike another certain blonde he knew. Speaking of which...

"What the devil did you do, Alfred?" Arthur asked the blonde nuisance.

"I heard you talking about how much you wanted this little boy and kidnapped him for ya'." Alfred smiled wide, feeling like he had just done the best thing in his life.

Arthur starred at the cowboy infront of him with an exasperated look. "You make me sound like a pedofile, you git!" He paused for a second. "No, I most certainly am not, Flying Mint Bunny!"

As Arthur argued with his "Faries", as he liked to call them, Alfred walked over to the sleeping angel. "Hey! Are ya' gonna wake up at all? I partly got you so I could have a little brother to tease and play ball with!"

The child stirred and mumbled something.

"What was that? Couldn't hear ya'." Alfred said.

The boy turned around on the couch to face Alfred, eyes still closed. "_Ma t__ête me fait mal! Permettez-moi de dormir un peu plus s__'il vous pla__ît, Papa Francis?_"

"Bloody hell!" Arthur exclaimed. "How the hell did he get that bruise?"

"Well, you see...I kinda had to knock him out to grab him without screaming...yeah..." Alfred replied, feeling really, really guilty.

The boy started to move more now and mumbled more a bit more. "_Papa? Est-ce vous? __Êtes-vous là?_" He sat up and opened his eyes a bit, suddenly shaking with wide eyes filled with fear. "_Vous n'__êtes pas Papa! Qui êtes-vous? Où suis-je?_"He screamed in rapid fire French.

"What the hell is he saying? I can't understand it." Alfred frowned in dissapointment. "Try speaking American! Or English. They're the only languages I know."

Arthur ran to the crying little boy, not knowing French himself, or if this little boy knew English. He tried to comfort the little boy but it didn't work. "Ahh, Please don't cry! I'm sorry!" Then searching in his brain for any French he knew, he uttered a quiet "_Bonjour, Je m'appelle Arthur. Comment t'appelles-tu?_"

The little boy's eyes softened a bit, but he was still on the defensive. "_Bonjour Arthur, Je m'appelle Matthiue._"

Oh no. Arthur didn't know any more French than that. 'Hmm, to ask if someone speaks French it's _Parlez-vous français_...so then it has to be...' Arthur thought about it for a second and Matthew was getting worried. "_Je ne parle pas fran__çais__, d__èsolè..._"

Matthew went eyed for a second, thinking of what to say. '_He can't speak Fench...um what English do I know?_' Suddenly he remembered his Papa speaking with this man before. "H-hello m-m-Mr. Kirkland. I do n-not know lots of e-English, _D__èsolè_" He said with a heavy French accent. "C-could I g-go h-home n-n-now?"

"No way Frenchy! I took you Fair and Square!" Alfred yelled from right behind Arthur.

"Dear Mother of God! Alfred! Since when were you there, bugger?" Arthur looked as if the devil(Russia) was behind him. He had thought of trying Witchcraft and devil worship, but was still iffy about it. Rebelling would be a nice alternative though. "And I barely call knocking someone out and kidnapping Fair and Square."

Mathew laughed at the scene playing before him. Arthur was lecturing Alfred about something he didn't understand, because it was English. and he tried thinking of more English he had heard from his Papa. '_Well, there were those women he brought from England, um, What did he say to them again?_' Oh, what did Matthew's Papa say to those women. This couldn't end well. "Hey, sexy lady~ How about we go to my room?" Matthew said without knowing what he was saying.

Both of the others looked towards the small blonde. What did he just say? Did he just say sexy lady? But to who exactly?

"PFFFT OMG LOL DID HE JUST SAY 'SEXY LADY'? HA he must be talking about you Arthur!" Alfred screamed through his laughter.

Matthew just looked puzzled and startled at Alfreds loud outburst. "_Excusez-moi? Suis je-dr__ôle?_"

"Barmy! He was probably just copying Francis!" Arthur looked rather steamed at that point, I guess you could say he looked like a lobster.

"Ha anyway, it's late, and I wanna sleep now. It was a long trip from here to France and back!" Alfred called, already halfway down the hallway.

"C-could I go home now?" Matthew asked again.

"How about you stay the night? We wouldn't want to bother Francis at this hour, now would we?" Arthur offered but then remembered he didn't speak English. 'Shite. What am I to do now?' After much debate, and Matthew falling asleep on the couch, He decided to call Francis.

"_'Allo? who is this?_" Francis asked from the other end of the line. Quite nervous sounding, and out of breath.

"Hello, this is Arthur, I have called to discuss Matthew. Alfred kidnapped him and brought him here" Arthur explained, leaving out the 'because he heard me saying stuff about wanting him for my own' part 'cause that would just be bad.

"_Ah so that is where my litte Matthieu went, dieu merci! I was worried sick!_"

"Did you want to come and pick him up?"

"_Unfortunately there are no ferries running at this hour. I will be there tomorrow around noon. Perhaps we could also discuss an aliance?_"

"Absolutely not! You can come get him tomorrow, but then you leave!"

"_Fine, fine! Well then, mon chere~ Bonne Nuit~_"

"Hmm." Arthur grunted and hung up. He turned to Matthew sleeping on the couch and pulled up the blanket at the end of the couch to cover him. "Good night, Matthew. I know right from wrong, and having you this way is wrong." He turned to his chambers to sleep.

* * *

During the middle of the night, Arthur's door creaked open, and Arthur shot up in bed at the sound. "I demand to know who's there!"

It was Matthew, and he looked scared. Wouldn't you if you were in a big, unfamiliar house with noises, shadows, and weird decor? Arthur softened a bit at that fact, and asked what was wrong. Of course Matthew didn't know what Arthur was saying, but he had a good Idea. He just sort of understood in the tone of the other's voice. "_J'ai peur..._" He said

Again, the other didn't know what was said, but could understand because of the tone of voice, and a connection they just seemed to have. Arthur waved his hand to call Matthew over to his bed. The little one ran over to the bed and got under the covers, instantly snuggling up to Arthur and falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Arthur tried to make breakfast for the three people in the house. It was a terrible mess, so when France showed up, at noon, he had to cook lunch for everyone.

**pqpqpq**

**Meh. I couldn't think of anything else but Father!England and Child!Canada...OTL I fail. Well here it is!**

**Translations:**

_**Ma t**__**ête me fait mal! Permettez-moi de dormir un peu plus s**__**'il vous pla**__**ît, Papa Francis?**_** = My head hurts! Let me sleep a little more please, Papa Francis?**

_**Papa? Est-ce vous? **__**Êtes-vous là?**_** = Papa? Is that you? Are you there?**

_**Vous n'**__**êtes pas Papa! Qui êtes-vous? Où suis-je?**_** = You're not Papa! Who are you? Where am I?**

_**Bonjour, Je m'appelle Arthur. Comment t'appelles-tu?**_** = Hello, my name is Arthur. What is your name?**

_**Bonjour Arthur, Je m'appelle Matthiue. Comment vous appellez-vous?**_** = Hello Arthur, My name is Matthew.**

_**Je ne parle pas fran**__**çais**__**, d**__**èsolè...**_** = I don't speak French, sorry...**

_**Excusez-moi? Suis je-dr**__**ôle?**_** = Excuse me? Am I funny?**

_**Bonne Nuit**_** = Good night**

_**J'ai peur...**_** = I'm scared...**

_**Dieu merci**_** = Thank god**

**YES ALL TRANSLATION PROVIDED FROM THE INTERNET! Google to be exact. :P probably my FAVORITEST part of this fic~ I don't really know **_**when**_** exactly this is taking place...or where, but yeah...(****º****д****º) don****'t blame me for my fail...blame my lack of brain...**


End file.
